Oscuros como la noche
by super Princess saiyajin
Summary: Pasen y lean porque prometo que les entre tendrá y nos darán ganas de leer mas.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos este es un nuevo fanfic(mi segundo fanfic)que voy a hacer la idea la tuve de un fanfic llamado "Mirada de esmeralda" pero aviso que no va a ser les guste.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Era una tarde tranquila en el planeta ía una paz que disfrutaban todos,ya que no siempre habia esa estaba comiendo en su casa,mientras que Vegeta estaba en el salón,ya que había tomado el dia de descanso,con Bulma,viendo una peliucula de Humor(a lo cochino) ya que Trunks se habia ido a jugar con Goten.

De repente tanto Goku en su casa como Vegeta en la suya saltaron de una al notar tres kis a Vegeta dos de ellos le resultaron familiares, pero no estaba muy seguro.

Cada uno fue volando,(con sus hijos curiosos y sus esposas en los brazos ya que se habían empeñado en ir tambien) hasta el lugar de los kis. Por el camino se acabaron encontrando todos los guerreros aterrizar se encontraron con tres tenia el pelo largo de color negro hasta la ía unos años mas que Vegeta y Goku. Era alta y la verdad muy guapa.

Al lado de ella habían dos saiyajines muy ían la misma cara,solo que una sonreía mientras que la otra solo tenia media dos tenían el pelo negro un poco en punta hacia arriba pero que luego caía y les quedaban a la de la medio sonrisa por el hombro y a la otra por un poco mas arriba de la las miraban a las tres intentando descifrar si tenían malas intenciones hasta que...

-Hermano-corrio la de la sonrisa hacia Vegeta dándole un fuerte solo la abrazaba con un mana y la otra la tenia en el aire como esperando algo.

-Hermano-corrio también la de la medio sonrisa hacia Vegeta que también la abrazo.

-Hermano?!-Se quedaron todos diciendo con la boca abierta al ver la escena ya que, primero Vegeta no se solía dejar abrazar por nadie y segundo nadie sabia que tenia dos hermanas pequeñas.

Todos estaban paralizados hasta que Vegeta dejo de abrazar a sus hermanitas pequeñas y les preguntó Como me han encontrado? Quien es ella?-pregunto mientras señalaba hacia la otra saiyajin.

-Yo soy Kazandra. Y ellas te encontraron gracias a mi-dijo sonriendo un poco.

-Entonces,haber Vegeta estas son tus hermanas- pregunto Goku un poco confundido.

-Si- respondió el príncipe secamente.

\- Hola,me llamo Brassica y esta es la gruñona de mi hermana gemela Trinks- presento Brassica.

-No me llames gruñona-gruño Trinks.

\- Pero si es lo que eres- le respondió Brassica con cara de burla.

\- Dilo una vez mas y te arrepentirás,insecto- decía Trinks.

Mientras ellas seguían peleando Yamcha le dijo a Bulma - se notan que son hermanos -

\- Te escuche,insecto y si aprecias tu vida sera mejor que te calles- dijo Vegeta sin darse la vuelta a lo que Yamcha solo asintió.

Mientras las gemelas peleaban se empezaron a notar 3 kis nuevo.

\- Ica, Tris, siganme- dijo Vegeta alzando el vuelo mientras se dirigía a tres kis que conocía perfectamente.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Espero que nos haya fanfic me gusta tanto que subiré capítulos muy a menudo.

Dejen leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.


	2. Toda la familia reunida

Hola a todos este es mi segundo capitulo,espero les guste.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Iba volando en dirección a los kis conocidos,los demás iban detrás de él y vieron a tres saiyajines,que conocían perfectamente.

-Hola,Vegeta-dijo Raditz al verlo - hermano- se hacerco a Goku y le abrazo muy fuerte.

Detrás de Raditz habían 2 saiyajines conocidos.- Hola, como estas- empezó a hablar Turles mientras abrazaba a su primo.

Por ultimo habló Nappa -hola,Vegeta, hola ya viste a tus hermanas. Son dos demonios como tu,se nota que eres su hermano- se le escapo a Nappa.

\- Que dijiste?- pregunto el príncipe arrogante.

\- Nada mi principe- respondió Nappa -Pero quien es esa chica-dijo señalando a Kazandra.

-Me llamo Kazandra,pero no les podre decir nada mas hasta que no estén todos aqui-

-EH EH EH, espera un momento,quien mas va a venir?-pregunto Goku con cara interrogante.

-Sorpresa respondió.

De repente una nave aterrizo al lado de ellos y de ella salio una saiyajin con el pelo muy rizado hasta los muslos.

-Quieres que te ayude a salir- pregunto Nappa caballeroso.

-Dejame sucio- respondió la saiyajin,pero al momento le cambio la cara y dijo -Hola, geta-

\- Hola, Katrina- respondió secamente y girando la cabeza.

Cuando los demás iban a preguntar como se conocían,aterrizaron dos naves, dos mujeres salieron de cada una de las naves. Una muy parecida a Raditz solo que le llegaba hasta el estomago,ya que Raditz era como un gigante. También tenia el mismo pelo largo de Raditz, también hasta las rodillas y la cara era muy parecida. La otra era de la altura de las hermanas de Vegeta, tenia el pelo que le llegaba hasta un poquito mas abajo de los hombros y encima de la cabeza se le formaban cuatro picos,tres hacia delante y otro hacia atrás.

Las dos corrieron hasta Goku y lo habrazaron gritando -hermano-. Goku no sabia que hacer así que solo correspondió el abrazo.

Dos cápsulas mas aterrizaron a los lados. De el salio,un hombre igualito a Goku solo que con una cicatriz y de la otra salio un hombre igualito a Vegeta solo que con barba.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir algo cayeron unas ultimas tres cápsulas. De una salio un "niño" que corrió hacia Vegeta gritando -hermano-.

De las otras dos cápsulas salieron dos. Una con el pelo hasta los hombros que corrió hasta Goku gritando- hijo - a los cuatro vientos.

La otra tenia el cabello hasta la cintura y salio corriendo hasta Vegeta diciendo -mi pequeño principito- a lo que Vegeta solo se puso rojo y articulo -m-madre?-

-Claro,quien mas va a ser-respondio la otra un poco molesta.

Vegeta al ver que todos estaban con caras de burros procedió a presentar a todos mientras los señalaba- Insectos,dejen de mirar así,si quieren les presento a todos- a lo que todos asintieron- Esta es mi madre la reina Rosicheena, este es mi padre el rey Vegeta, este es mi hermano Tarble y estas son mis hermanas Trinks y Brassica, ella es Gine la madre de Kakarotto, él el padre Bardock, el su hermano que todos conocemos Raditz con su hermana gemela Sharotto,el es su primo Turles y ella su hermana pequeña Fasha.Él es el ya conocido Nappa con su novia Katrina. Y esta que es la única que no conozco se llama Kazandra.

Todos quedaron de piedra al ver que el príncipe conocía a todos,bueno a casi todos.

Goku se zafo del agarre de su madre y llamo a todos sus familiares llevando a su "pequeña" hermana Fasha (que tendría igual que las hermanas pequeñas de Vegeta unos 25 años aunque parecían mas jóvenes) encima de los hombros y diciendo- vengan que les presento a mi esposa y a mis hijos-

-Así que soy abuela- pregunto Gine hemocionada

-Si- respondió Goku con su sonrisa de siempre.

Fue donde se encontraban Chi-chi con Gohan y Goten y les presentó- Mamá, papá,esta es mi esposa Chi-chi y estos mis hijos Goten y Gohan-dijo señalando a los nombrados.

-Mucho gusto señores - dijo Chi-chi un poco tímida.

-Hola querida,tuteanos vale- le dijo Gine sonriendo y acercándose a sus nietos y abrazandolos mientras Goku hablaba con sus hermanos y su primo.

Por otro lado Vegeta también se intentaba zafar del abrazo de su madre y cuando lo consiguió le dijo -vengan que les presentare a mi esposa y a mis "hijos". Cuando se disponía a andar donde se encontraba su esposa sintió que le tiraban de la camiseta.

-Hermanito nos podrías cargar en tus hombros como el hermano de Fasha lo hace con ella?- preguntaron las gemelas con cara de cachorro.

Vegeta quería decir que no pero la cara de cachorro de Brassica hizo que dijera que Si- esta bien - respondió y se puso a cada una en un hombro.

Cuando se disponía a andar nuevamente alguien le volvió a tirar de su camiseta.

-Hermanito,me cargarías a mi tambien- pregunto su hermano haciendo la misma cara de Brassica, a lo que Vegeta le cogió y le puso al lado de Brassica, nuevamente se disponía a andar cuando le tiraron,pero esta vez del pantalon.

\- Papi me cargas a mi tambien- pregunto Trunks a lo que Vegeta le puso al lado de Trinks.

Bulma por su lado no lo podía creer." Vegeta cargando a sus hermanos y a Trunks sin rechistar,esto no puede ser verdad,tendrá fiebre?" se preguntaba Bulma mientras Vegeta se hacercaba con los "niños" en los hombros y sus suegros que iban detrás de él.

Cuando llegaron al lado de Bulma Rosicheena dijo- así que esta es tu esposa,es muy guapa al igual que tu hijo.-

-Gracias dijo Bulma- y se pusieron a hablar.

Por otro lado Nappa,Katrina y Kazandra estaban solos.

\- Dejame en paz Nappa ,lo nuestro acabo hace tiempo- le gritaba Katrina a Nappa.

-Pero cariño,yo te quiero, como te lo puedo demostrar,si quieres esta noche...-

\- Uy Nappa eres un pervertido, un grosero maleducado y un insensible- le seguía gritando Katrina.

\- Pero amor-decia arrodillándose Nappa.

\- De amor nada-seguia gritando Katrina mientras Kazandra se partía de risa.

\- Y tu te callas mocosa-le grito de repente a Kazandra.

\- Tu no eres quien para darme ordenes,gusano- se defendía Kazandra.

\- Si soy tu hermana melliza mayor- gritaba cada vez mas alto Katrina.

-Si solo eres mayor por unos segundos- respondía Kazandra.

Bueno,ya paren que todos nos están mirando decía Nappa intentando tranquilizarlas.

-Tu callate- respondieron las dos a la vez.

Al final cuando el sol se empezaba a ocultar, dijo Bulma-bueno entonces mañana celebraremos la fiesta de bienvenida en mi casa,Nappa, Katrina, Kazandra ustedes se pueden venir a mi casa- y dicho y hecho cada uno se fue a su casa.

En la casa Briefs,Tarble,Trinks y Brassica se peleaban por la habitación que quedaba al lado de la de su hermano,mientras que su padre se había ido a su habitación y Trunks estaba viendo la pelea de sus tíos,Bulma y Rosicheena hablaba con Bulma en la cocina y Vegeta estaba tumbado en la cama con un pensamiento que no se lo podía sacar.

"Como extrañaba a mi familia,pero como llegaron? Como están vivos? Como es que Katrina esta viva y tiene una hermana melliza que yo no conocía? Bueno que mas me da Katrina, ella también me rompió mi infancia"

FLASHBACK

Hace mucho tiempo en la nave nodriza de estaba en su cama como meditando mientras que Raditz y Turles pensaban en que le podría pasar al prí últimos días había estado muy extraño y Sharotto le había dicho a Raditz que ella creía saber lo que al él le pasaba,pero que solo lo diría si le daban sus postres por un y Turles no habían aceptado,pero cada vez,Vegeta estaba mas extraño así que fueron en busca de Sharotto. Donde estaría? En su cuarto.

Se ha cercaron y Raditz pregunto -Hermanito estas ahí? Puedo pasar?-

Solo se escucho un si del otro lado de la puerta.

-Hermanita,nos rendimos,finos que tiene Vegeta y te daremos nuestros postres por un mes.-dijo Raditz decidido.

-Lo prometes?- pregunto Sharotto.

-Lo prometemos- respondieron los dos a la vez llevandose la mano al pecho,donde estaba su corazón.

-Pues bueno- empezó a hablar Sharotto- es muy fácil,lo que le pasa es que esta enamorado-

-enomaroda?-preguntaron los dos al unisono.

-Si,enamorado-

-Y de quien?-

-Para eso me tendréis que dar vuestros postres durante 3 meses-

-Que?!-dijeron los dos al unísono- bueno,vale-

-Bueno esta enamorado de... Katrina-

\- De Katrina?!-

-Si, de Katrina-

Después de eso fueron a la habitación de Vegeta donde estaba meditando.

-Vegeta-le llamaron los dos

\- Que-

-Estas... Estas enamorado de Katrina. Vegeta esta enamorado de Katrina- empezaron a cantar los dos haciendo de rebiar al príncipe.

-Callaros- chillo el príncipe todo sonrojado.

De repente entro Nappa con Katrina.

\- A que no saben que chicos. Katrina y yo estamos juntos- dijo Nappa y le dio un beso en la boca a Katrina.

Raditz y Turles se quedaron viendo a Vegeta, quien se había puesto blanco.

-Sera mejor que se vayan- dijo Turles echando a Nappa y a Katrina de la habitación.

A Vegeta se le había partido el corazón, no podia mas y se puso a llorar.

Raditz y Turles le consolaron, aunque Vegeta estuvo llorando en silencio toda la noche.

FIN FLASHBACK

"Esa perra tan que que mas me gustan son sus ojos negros como la noche" y con ese pensamiento el príncipe se quedo dormido.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo,este lo hice tan largo porque la gente me lo pidió. Perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía. Dejen rewiers. Y eso que puse de sus hijos en plural era porque Bulma esta embarazada de Bra,pero solo Vegeta y Bulma lo saben.Y la segunda vez que pude lo de niños es por que Brassica,Trinks y Tarble ya no son niños.

Un saludo. Nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.㈈1


	3. Lo pasado en la noche

Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo y dejen rewiers.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Vegeta estaba soñando...

-Donde estoy? Que es esa luz de hay?- dijo. Estaba en una habitación oscura y al final había una puerta de donde salia luz. Se afcercaba lentamente ya que no se podía mover mas rápido.

Abrió la puerta y vio a su mujer en la cama abrazada de Goku.

-Bulma que haces con el insecto de Kakarotto? Ven conmigo - decía el príncipe mirando la escena estupefacto.

\- Por que tendría que ir contigo si Goku es el hombre mas fuerte del universo es mejor que tu en todo,hasta en la cama me da mas placer. Ay mi Goku es el mejor- y le dio un beso en la boca a Goku.

-Que bien sabe besar tu esposa, Vegeta- decía Goku con su típica sonrisa.

De repente apareció Trunks con un bebe en sus manos. Su próximo hijo.

\- Papa, por que tiene que estar ese imbécil aquí,papá, el es un saiyajin muy debil- le decía Trunks a Goku.

Vegeta están en shock hasta que la bebe papá dijo y abrazo a Goku.

Vegeta no podía mas -Bulma ,Bulma gritaba mientras una fuerza desconocida lo zarandeaba...

\- Vegeta,Vegeta despierta que vas a despertar a todos le llamaba Bulma mientras lo zarandeaba.

-Bulma,Bulma se empezaba a despertar Vegeta.

\- Ya amor,ya paso, solo era una pesadilla así que duermete.

El príncipe abrazo a Bulma y la besó.

Bulma le correspondió y se dio la vuelta para dormir y antes de que se quedase dormida le dijo- mañana ablamos-

Vegeta se puso a pensar sobre su pesadilla,miro el reloj. La 1:39 de la mañana. Se dispuso a dormir y se queso dormido. Al rato noto que alguien lo zarandeó. Abrió los ojos cansados y vio a su pequeña Hermanito Brassica hay.

-Hermanito,podemos dormir contigo,es que escuchamos los gritos y nos entro miedo-

-Vale,pero como que podemos?-

Brassica señalo a la puerta. Hay estaba Trunks y Tarble abrazados por el miedo y Trinks estaba en el marco de la puerta(como solía estar Vegeta)con los brazos cruzados pero con cara de pánico.

Los cuatro se acercaron y abrazaron a Vegeta de agradecimiento.

-Ya niños,tumbense-decia Vegeta un poco sonrojado.-Busquen hueco y a dormir-

Todos obedecieron y buscaron se puse entre su madre y su padre, abrazando a su se puso entre las piernas de Vegeta (por favor no piensen como pervertidos XD) y Trinks y Brassica se pusieron entre sus brazos a lo que Vegeta las abrazo.

Los ultimo que escucharon antes de quedarse dormidos fue a Vegeta que dijo- pero no se acostumbren- y todos se quedaron dormidos.

Sobre las 5:00 de la madrugada algo cayo al Bulma que sin querer la habían empujado. Bulma se levanto abriendo la boca para chillar a Vegeta, cuando vio que los cuatro se le habían puesto entren sus brazos y el los abrazaba cariñosamente. Se fue de puntillas hasta un cajón,lo abrió y saco una cámara de fotos,le quito el flash para no despertarlos y le saco una foto.

Luego al ver que no tenia hueco en la cama,se fue a otra habitación,ya que no los quería despertar.

Mientras se dirigía a otra habitación pensaba"últimamente Vegeta esta muy raro,esta muy cariñoso con los niños"

Llego a la habitación, se tiro a la cama y se durmió.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía.

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.


	4. El rey enfadado

Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \

El rey Vegeta se levanto a las 6:00 de la mañana dispuesto a entrenar. Se levanto,se puso su ropa de combate,le dio un beso a su mujer y salio de la habitación.

"Iré a levantar a mi hijo,para que entrene conmigo" pensó mientras se dirigia a la habitación de su hijo. Cuando estuvo allí entro,sin tocar a la puerta puesto que el era el rey, y lo que vio no le agrado para nada. Su hijo, el hijo que siempre deseo,que era fuerte,que era orgulloso,estaba ahí en la cama abrazando a 4 niños. El rey estuvo a punto de estallar,se fue a un lugar desierto y ahí descargo toda su furia.

EN LA CASA DE LOS SON

A Goku le había pasado,prácticamente lo mismo,su hijo Goten y su hermana Fasha,habían venido por la noche diciendo que tenían miedo y claro,Goku estaba encantado. Por la mañana hubo pelea por la comida. Luego les dijo a todos que buscaran comida para el día siguiente ya que harían una fiesta en casa de los Son y la familia Briefs estaba invitada.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado aunque fue un poco corto. Les prometo el siguiente sera mas largo. Perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía.

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.


	5. La pelea

Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

El rey estaba pensando. Esa mañana se le había quitado el apetito.

Su mujer lo miro y le preguntó A pasado algo con nuestro principito? No te pases que te conozco

El rey se la quedo mirando,como sabia que era sobre Vegeta, como sabia que lo iba a ragañar. Se iba a hacer mas preguntas hasta que su hijo apareció con 4 niños en brazos.

-Hijo,después del desayuno quiero hablar contigo- dijo el rey y se fue al jardín.

El príncipe entendió que no era algo bueno ya que a pesar de que su padre lo tratara siempre así,sabia que cuando le decía algo así, no era bueno. Desayuno con los niño y cuando termino se encontró con su padre en el jardín. Los niñosnse habían quedado dentro con las madres.

-Que quieres padre?- pregunto Vegeta

\- Por que te has vuelto tan blando,yo que te he criado enseñándote que hay que ser fuerte y duro como una roca,como pudiste caer tan bajo?-

-De que habla padre?-

-Te vi esta mañana a ti y a esos niños en la cama,hasta hechaste a tu mujer del cuarto solo por ellos,me decepcionado

-Es que tenían miedo y solo fue una noche y además a ti que te importa eso?-

-Pues mucho ya que eres mi hijo,que conste que no quiero que te vuelvas a hacercar a esos niños ya que te lo advierto-

-Son mi hijo y mis hermanos y tu no me puedes decir que tengo que hacer,ya no soy el niño pequeño de antes-

-No me vuelvas a responder,te lo advierto-

-Y si no que? Me golpearas como cuando era pequeño? Te recuerdo que ahora soy mas fuerte que tu y que esta es mi casa además...-

Vegeta fue callado por una fuerte bofetada de su padre.

-Te lo advertí y ahora no te pongas a llorar-

\- Yo no me pondré a llorar nunca frente a ti,ya que significaría tenerte miedo,algo que yo no tengo y escucharme bien insecto, como se te ocurra hacercarte a mi familia mientras yo no este,te juro que te arrepentirás y es mas como me vuelvas a hablar así nunca te perdonare,escoria-

\- A mi me da igual que me odies. No se como puedes ser mi hijo,no eres merecedor de ser de la realeza,solo eres escoria- dijo el rey llendose a la casa.

Vegeta solo alzo el vuelo y se fue.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía.

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.㈈1


	6. Aclarando los sucesos

Espero que les guste este nuevo episodio.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

El rey entro a la cocina,despues de haber peleado con su hijo.

-Que a pasado? No traes buena cara- le pregunto la reina.

-Nada,le regañe por que esta mañana había techado a su mujer de la cama,solo para que durmieran los mocosos. Le dije que yo nunca lo eduque así,que lo eduque con orgullo y valor no como un príncipe inservible, él me contesto y le dije que no lo volviera a hacer,pero el no me hizo caso y lo volvió a hacer así que le propine una bofetada y le dije que no se merecía ser de mi sangre,él me amenazo y se fue.- respondió el rey con cara seria.

-Pero que has hecho,parece que no conoces a nuestro hijo,él es igual que tu,orgulloso,respondón y a veces un imbécil y además quien te a dicho que haya expulsado a su mujer de la cama,por que no le preguntas a ella lo que paso- le regaño su esposa.

-Vale- respondió el rey.

-Bulma,podrías venir un momento por favor llamó la reina a Bulma.

-Si que quieren-

Queríamos saber que paso esta noche\mañana entre tu y Vegeta- le dijo la reina.

-Por que? Paso algo con Vegeta?- pregunto angustiada

-Responde de una vez- le exigió el rey.

-Vale,Vale, bueno primero lo desperté sobre la una por que estaba gritando,al parecer tenia una pesadilla...

"Y yo que pensaba que estaban..." pensó la reina

...luego nos volvimos a dormir. A la media hora vinieron los cuatro niños pidiéndole a Vegeta si podían dormir con nosotros. A mi me sorprendió mucho cuando Vegeta accedió,algo muy raro de él,pero bueno el caso es que los dejo. Sobre las 5 sin querer me caí de la cama y vi la maravillosa escena de Vegeta abrazando a los niños. Le hize una foto,la tengo ahí ahora se la enseña, y para no molestar ese maravilloso momento me fui a otra habitación para no molestarlos- termino de hablar Bulma

-Seguro que no te hecho?- pregunto el rey.

-El nunca me hecharia,primero hubiera techado a los niños o se hubiera ido el,antes que hecharme.- termino de hablar Bulma muy convencida- si tu pensastes que el me hecho,entonces estas muy equivocado y diciendo esto se fue.

-Iré a buscar a nuestro hijo,ya que contigo ni querrá hablar- dijo la reina y salio volando por la ventana

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo aunque fue un poco corto. En los siguientes 3 capítulos ira sobre como la reina y Vegeta hablan,los problemas que hay en casa de Goku y la fiestas,espero que les guste y perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía.

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.㈈1


	7. La segunda pelea

Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\©\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\¥\\\\\

Vegeta se había ido a un lugar desierto. Estaba sentado en una roca cuando sintió un ki muy conocido.

-Que haces aquí,Kakarotto?-pregunto.

-Escapando de mi padre. Y tu?-

-Mi padre. Es un insecto como todos los demás dijo el príncipe,aunque en realidad estaba dolido. Nunca pensó escuchar nada así de su padre y menos pensó,que su padre alguna vez,le daría una bofetada.

-Por que llamas a tu padre insecto?- pregunto Goku intentando comprenderlo.

-No te incumbe. Y tu por que escapaste de tu padre?-

-Por que...

FLASHBACK

En la casa de los son todos estaban tranquilamente cuando...

-Kakarotto!- se escucho gritar a Bardock.

-Papá, mi nombre es Goku,no Kakarotto. Solo Vegeta me llama así.-respondió el un poco molesto.

-Yo te llamo como yo quiera que para algo eres mi hijo-dijo Bardock.

-Disculpeme que me entrometa,pero yo también prefiero que llame a mi esposo Goku,ya que Kakarotto suena un poco...salvaje- dijo Milk.

-Tu no te entrometías,ya que solo eres una simple mujer,además mi hijo se llama Kakarotto que para algo le puse ese nombre-empezo a gritar Bardock.

-Papá, no hables así de mi esposa-empezo también a gritar Goku.

-Quieres pelear?- pregunto Bardock propinando le un fuerte puñetazo en la tripa.

Empezaron a pelear y Goku para no herir el orgullo de su padre,lo dejo ganar. Esa fue la peor decisión.

-Eres un debilucho Kakarotto. No me puedo creer que tu seas mi hijo. Has salido tan debilucho como tu madre-

Goku no lo aguanto mas y se fue.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Eso paso-termino de decir Goku.

De repente escucharon voces conocidas.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\=\\\\\

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía.

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.㈈1


	8. Lo que yo siento

Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo.

\\\\\\\\\\\

-Hijo,ven- dijo cada madre a su hijo.

Los dos fueron sin rechistar cada una hacia su madre.

Pov Goku

Me acerque a mi madre con mi típica sonrisa.

-Si ,mamá-

-Quiero pedirte disculpas por tu padre. Aunque aveces sea así no pienses que no te quiere,si hijo?- empezó a hablar ella.

-Si ya lo se mamá. Es muy parecido a Vegeta así que estoy acostumbrado a esa actitud. Lo que me enfureció fue que hablara mal de ti-dije rascándome la nuca.

-De mi?! Este Bardock se va a enterar. Vamos a casa,que mañana es la fiesta- dijo mi madre y nos fuimos volando dirección el monte Paoz.

-Oye y como nos encontraste tan rápido?- pregunte.

\- Mi querido nieto Gohan me enseño a sentir el ki. Es tan inteligente como tu hermana Sharotto y Goten tan parecido a Fasha que a veces me parece que hasta es mi propio hijo- hablaba mi madre hasta por los codos.

Llego un momento que no le preste mas atención,aunque ella siguiera hablando.

Pov Vegeta.

-Si madre- le pregunte con mi ceño fruncido como siempre.

-Ya se lo que te paso esta mañana con tu padre-

-Hmp- respondí yo indiferente.

-Vegeta, mi cielo,se que aunque te hagas el fuerte,el orgulloso,el frío tu no eres así y también se,que las palabras que te dijo tu padre,te rompieron el orgullo y algo más. También se que no solo utilizo palabras para erirte pero sabes que él igualmente te quiere...-

Me da igual lo que él piense. Hasta me da igual si me odia. Crecí,prácticamente toda la vida sin él y ahora no le voy a perdonar solo por que sea el insecto de mi padre dije yo con rabia en mis palabras.

-Vegeta,no hables así de tu padre-me regaño.

-Madre quiere que le diga lo que siento? Pues me da lo mismo lo que diga o lo que sienta él ella,por que para él es lo mismo,también le da lo mismo lo que yo diga o sienta y siempre a sido así. Nunca se preocupo por mi en lo mas mínimo y ahora por que se arrepienta de haber desechado la segunda oportunidad que le di,no voy a ir corriendo a sus brazos. Él nunca me a comprendido,él nunca me ha amado,él solo quería un sucesor y nada más. Yo creí que él me amaba,yo creí que él era el padre perfecto,pero no,nunca se preocupo por mi o por alguien mas que por él. Madre yo la quiero,pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mi p...del rey. Si él me amara,hubiera dejado por una vez su maldito orgullo y hubiera venido,solo con eso me hubiera demostrado lo que siente. Ahora lo siento madre pero digale que la pizca de amor que quedaba en mi para él, desapareció- dije esto no se como y me fui.

Cuando me fui,no note que una lágrima caía por mi mejilla.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo. Aunque muchos me digan que Vegeta no es así,yo creo que con su madre si hubiera hablado como lo hace con Bulma. Perdonen las faltas de ortografía

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.㈈1


	9. Preparándose para la fiesta

Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Pov Vegeta

Después de la "charla" con mi madre,llege a casa y me fui a la cámara de gravedad. Y ahí me lo encontré. Me gire y me dispuse a salir por la puerta por la que había entrado.

Cuando estaba saliendo escuche- Por fin se va el estorbo-

No me lo podía creer así que me di la vuelta,me acerque a él y le pege una patada en las costillas y le dije- Aquí el estorbo eres tu,esta es mi casa y si hay algún estorbo aquí,ese eres tu- me di la vuelta y me fui a mi cuarto.

Pensando en eso me quede dormido.

-Papi,despierta-

-Hermanito,levantate-

Abrí los ojos y vi las siluetas de mi hijo y mis hermanos.

-Es hora de ir a la fiesta- dijeron los cuatro a la vez.

-No- dije ya que yo no tenia ganas.

-Por favor- dijeron los cuatro poniendo sus mejores caras de perros mojados.

-Esta bien- dije entre dientes a lo que los cuatro saltaron de alegría.

Salieron corriendo y al rato volvieron a entrar y me dieron un traje diciendo - Aquí esta tu ropa de príncipe saiyajin-

Cogí la prenda que me habían dado y me quede observándola. Era como la que yo había tenido de pequeño,solo que esta era mas grande y de mi talla.

-Te lo tienes que poner ya que nosotros también nos pondremos nuestras prendas saiyajin dijeron mis hermanos.

-Y yo le prestare una de tus viejas prendas a Trunks -dijo de repente la voz de mi madre.

Todos salieron corriendo. Me quede mirando la prenda que me habían dado. Me recordaba tanto a mi infancia. Estaba embobado con la ropa cuando de repente note pasos que se acercaban y por el ki,eran de Bulma. Abrió la puerta y cuando entro me quede impresionado. Entro con una armadura saiyajin para mujeres, era parecido al que yo usaba para entrañar solo que también llevaba una capa blanca.

-Como me veo? Aunque creo que solo te tengo que mirar la cara para saberlo- dijo Bulma entre risitas.

-No digas tonterías,mujer dije yo girando la cabeza para que no notara que me había sonrojado.

Yo también me cambie con mi traje real y fuimos en dirección a la fiesta.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y les aviso que en el siguiente habrá una cosa emocionante y emotiva. Perdonen las faltas de ortografía.

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.㈈1


	10. Qu8en es mejor?

Espero que les guste este capitulo.

/

Pov Vegega

Bulma,Trunks,mis hermanos,mis padres y yo,íbamos volando hacia la casa de Kakarotto. Yo llevaba a Bulma, ya que ella no sabia volar. Todos íbamos con trajes saiyajines de la realeza. Se me hacia un poco extraño el llevar eso,volar junto a mi familia y que Bulma llevara un traje saiyajin. En el camino se nos unió el insecto.

-Hola. Guauuu pero que guapa estas Bulma- dijo el insecto mirando a MI Bulma.

-Señala empaz,insecto,si no quieres que te elimine- dije yo con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya Vegeta,solo fue un piropo- me dijo Bulma a lo que yo solo refunfuñe.

\- Pero que guapo estas Trunks y tus tíos igual. Dijo el insecto mirando a Trunks y a mis hermanos.

-Dejamos empaz- dije yo y vire la cara.

\- Señora Rosicheena,usted también esta muy guapa- le dijo a mi madre.

Yo creo que a mi madre ya le estaba artando el insecto,por que le respondió - Ya lo se ,ya que soy la reina. Y no me llames señora ya que no soy tan vieja y me podrías hacer un favor. LARGATE!-

El insecto se fue. Que pena,me hubiera gustado ver como mi madre hace pedazos a ese insecto. Seguimos volando y esta vez en silencio. De repente se nos unió el insecto verde.

-Hola- dijo a secas y seguimos volando en silencio hasta llegar a la casa del imbécil de Kakarotto.

Aterrizamos al lado de la puerta. Al otro lado de la casa se podían ver muchas mesas repletas de comida. Iba a abrir la puerta cuando de repente alguien me da con la puerta en la cara.

-Holaaa! Oh oh- dijo Raditz después de verme furioso.

\- Me las vas a pagar,insecto. No creas que te voy a perdonar!- dije yo con mucha rabia.

El intento escaparse de mi volando,pero lo atrape fácilmente.

-Turles,Sharotto,Kakarotto, Fasha,AYUDAA!- gritaba mientras yo le agarraba del pelo.

Desde abajo mi madre y Bulma miraban la escena perplejas. Trunks intento detenerme,pero al ver que no podía cogió refuerzos. De un momento a otro salieron Turles y Sharotto y se abalanzaron sobre mi. Era tres contra uno,pero yo tenia ventaja. Los tres empezaron a lanzarme golpes que yo esquivaba o simplemente los detenía. Yo también empezó a atacar y recibían la mayoría de mis golpes. De un momento a otro la hermana pequeña de Kakarotto, Fasha, se unió a la batalla. No se me complico demasiado así que seguí peleando. De repente recibí un golpe en el costado,pero yo seguí atacando. Mis hermanas se unieron a mi. Trinks peleaba con Sharotto,mientras que Brassica peleaba con Fasha. Yo peleaba con Turles y Raditz quienes ya estaban cansados. Tarble se unió a mi y peleo con Turles.

-Eso es todo lo que tienes Raditz? - le pregunte haciendo que él se enfadara.

De repente Kakarotto también me empezó a atacar y Trunks se unió a mi peleando con Raditz. Yo peleaba con Kakarotto. Estábamos muy igualados. Trunks acabo con Raditz y Tarble con Turles. Se querían unir a mi,pero Gohan y Goten se lo impidieron. Se pusieron a pelear Trunks con Goten y Tarble con Gohan. Yo peleaba con Kakarotto. Yo recibía golpes,pero él también.

\- Vamos,no me aburras- le dije yo para que soltara su máximo poder.

\- Enserio quieres perder Vegeta?- me pregunto él sarcástico.

\- El rey del sarcasmo soy yo!- grite enfurecido y me convertí en Super saiyajin.

Él hizo lo mismo. Me hiva a pegar por el costado y lo paro. No utilizo ni las manos ni los pies,pero lo paro.

-Ve-Vegeta,ti-tienes cola- me dijo Kakarotto.

Mira hacia donde estaba el pie de Kakarotto y en efecto,lo había parado con mi cola. Como salio?

Mire a Goku y me percate que a él también le había salido y le dije- Pues Kakarotto tu no te quedas atrás.

Él miro hacia su espalda y también vio su cola. Mi madre era la única que lo había notado ya que me grito - Ven aqui- en saiyajin.

Yo baje y ella miro la cola que me acababa de salir.

\- Podemos mirarlo luego es que tengo hambre- dijo Kakarotto con una mano en la nuca.

De repente unos rugidos se apoderaron del lugar. Eran las tripas de todos los saiyajines hambriento. Me acerque a Bulma,que todavía no había notado mi cola,ya que miraba como Trunks peleaba. Con mi cola le acaricie el rostro y ella del susto dio un Respingo. Me puse rápidamente la cola de cinturón.

Ella que no había visto todavía mi cola me pregunto- que ha sido eso?-

Yo solo mire hacia abajo y desenrolle mi cola.

\- Aaaaahhhh! Pero si te a salido cola -

-Ya mujer, no chilles- le dije tapándole la boca.

Todos nos pusimos a comer mientras Bulma y la mujer arpía de Kakarotto hablaban. Terminamos de comer y para bajar la comida Kakarotto y yo decidimos entrenar. Fuimos a un lado,encontrándonos a nuestros padres entrenando. Nosotros también nos pusimos a entrenar.

\- Pero que mal pelean- dijo mi padre en saiyajin.

\- Tienes razón, como pueden pelear tan mal- dijo el padre de Kakarotto.

-Pues si creen que tan mal peleamos,pues peleemos - les dije rato en saiyajin.

\- Que decis?- pregunto Kakarotto.

\- Que los abueletes creen que nosotros no sabemos pelear,así que pelearemos ellos dos contra nosotros dos- dije yo con tono despreciable.

\- Vale - dijo él.

Los cuatro nos pusimos en posición de batalla. Las reglas eran que estabas eliminado cuando perdías el conocimiento o te rendías. Valía hacer cualquier cosa.

\- Venga venir a atacar,sabandijas- dije yo para provocarles y lo conseguí.

Kakarotto y yo acordamos de no pasar a la fase de Super saiyajin dos y que solo si fuera extremadamente necesario pasaríamos a la uno.

El rey empezó a atacarme y yo esquivaba todas sin dificultad. Me esgtaba aburriendo incluso mas,que cuando entrenaba con Trunks.

\- Eso es todo lo que tienes,abuelete- le dijo y le hizo enojar.

\- Me da igual lo que tu digas ya que ni siquiera eres un príncipe. Eres un simple esclavo no merecedor de la sangre saiyajin- me dijo eso ccon toda la rabia que tenia.

Eso me hizo enfurecer tanto que solté mi ki de golpe,pero sin llegar al Super saiyajin. Mi ki empujo al suelo a todos,incluso a Kakarotto que me dijo- Vegeta,por lo que mas quieras controlaré y no mates a nadie

\- Tu no me mandes,insecto- dije y le propine un puñetazo en la cara y le cogí de la cola para debilitarlo.

Se debilito tanto que le costaba pegar puñetazos y patadas. Le pegé hasta que perdió el conocimiento. Bardock aprovecho que yo estaba despistado y me cogió de la cola.

\- Yo no soy un simple soldado de clase baja,no me afecta que me cojas la cola - le dije con mi típica sonrisa y le pegé una patada. Salio volando y también perdió el conocimiento.

El rey se acerco a mi y me dijo - has mejorado mucho,hijo mio...- esas palabras me enfurecieron tanto que le dije - Tu ahora ya no eres mi padre y yo no soy tu hijo. Tanto que me odias,tanto que dices que no merezco tu sangre y ahora que derroto a estos dos insectos,te das cuenta de lo que valgo. Pues sabes que. Ya no quiero ser tu hijo,ya no quiero ser de tu sangre y ahora que lo sabes no me vuelvas a hablar sabandija sin corazón -

\- Como si tu lo tuvieras- me dijo dañándole aun mas por dentro.

\- Pues si,tengo muchísimo mas corazón que tu,aunque no lo parezca. Aunque haya heredado tu maldito orgullo y personalidad,no significa que sea igual que tu de miserable. Se que cuando era mas joven asesine a mucha gente,a decir verdad no me arrepiento,ya que si no lo hubiera hecho a lo mejor no hubiera encontrado a mi esposa. Yo no soy como tu,yo si tengo sentimientos y hay gente que lo sabe. Tu solo eres un pobre diablo que no a hecho nada bien en su vida-

-Pues gracias a mi estas vivo-

-Pues eso es lo único que te agradezco de toda mi vida. Ya me canse de hablar con sabandijas- dije y le noquee.

Volví al lugar donde estaban todos. Estaba dolido por dentro,pero sabia que era la verdad. Que es como si nunca hubiera tenido padre. Todos me hacían preguntas,pero yo no los escuchaba. Me fui hacia la corporación cápsula y cuando lleve me senté en el techo. Recién ahí note como mi Hermanito pequeña me había seguido.

Se acercó a mi y me dijo - Que te pasa Hermanito?-

Me sentía mal por dentro y sabia que tenia que desaogarme con alguien. Bulma no lo entendería y cuando Brassica había sido pequeña siempre había estado con migo y me había comprendido. Por un autoreflego la cogí y la abraze.

-Que te pasa hermanito, tu nunca estas así,cuentamelo a mi- me dijo y no se por que me calmo.

\- Pues...

/

Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo y perdonen las faltas de ortografía.

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.㈈1


	11. Apoyando a Vegeta

Espero que os guste este nuevo capitulo.

/

Pov Vegeta.

-Pues...- dije yo cogiendo aire y resignandome- No se,hubiera preferido que el rey no hubiera vuelto a la vida-

-Te refieres a papá? Pero por que?- me pregunto y yo le conté toda la historia.

\- Ahora te entiendo,por eso ya no estabas tanto con papá. Me alegro mucho de que vuelvas a estar conmigo hermanito-

\- A mi también- dije y la abraze,encerrándola entre mís brazos y acariciándole el pelo con mi cola.

Ella me acaricio la mejilla con su cola.

\- Ica,como es que estáis vivos?- pregunte para romper el silencio que nos había rodeado.

-No lo se- me contesto- hermanito, por que te quedaste en la tierra?-

-Pues por que encontré el amor de mi vida y seguro que tu también lo encontraras- dije yo,aunque la verdad no sabia como me salieron esas palabras.

-Como se puede saber si amas a alguien?-

-Bueno... Te contesto esta pregunta y dejamos el tema,de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo- respondió mi hermanita feliz de la vida.

Pov Brassica.

Sabia que mi hermano no solía hablar mucho y menos de ese tema,aunque él sabia que podía confiar en mi,ya que cuando eramos pequeños y a él le pasaba algo,al final acababa contandomelo a mi,y yo se lo contaba todo a él. Sabia que mi hermanito estaba muy dolido por dentro y eso me puso también un poco triste.

-Pues... No se como explicartelo -me dijo.

-Pero eso no vale,el trato era que me responderías - le grite yo un poco enojada.

-Vale,vale,pero deja de gritar que me haces daño en los oídos- me rogaba,algo que él no solía hacer.

-Pues cuando sientes que algo te oprime en el pecho y que cuando te acercas a esa persona te cuesta hablar y te pones nervioso/a. También te gusta estar con él/ella. No se que mas decirte-

-Gracias hermanito- dije yo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-No es justo!- escuchamos un grito desde un árbol.

Era el ki de mi hermana gemela Trinks. Subió volando hacia nosotros y me mando un golpe,que por suerte,mi hermanito bloqueo con su cola.

Pov Vegeta.

-Pero que te pasa,Trix?(ese era el mote de Trinks,igual que el de Brassica era Ica)- pregunte desconcertado.

-Pues que no es justo que siempre andes con Bra( el segundo mote de Brassica,de ahí saco el nombre de Bra para su hija,igual que para el nombre de Trunks lo había sacado de Trinks) y a mi me dejes de lado-

-Anda ven gruñona,que igual te seguimos queriendo- dijo Ica abriendo sus brazos.

-Y nosotros?- se escucharon dos voces mas.

-Anda,venir los cuatro -dije yo abrazando a todos en mis brazos. En ese momento me sentía muy bien gracias a mis hermanos y mi hijo. Ya no estaba tan solo. Ya habia alguien que me hiciera caso,aparte de Bulma, y que no me juzgaran a mis espaldas,cosas que otros hacen porque tienen miedo

Pov mi.

-Pero mirar que monos- dijo Bulma desde abajo de la C.C. mirando la tierna escena.

Goku había teletransportado a todos menos a Bardock,Gine,el rey Vegeta y Rosicheena,que se habían quedado en la montaña Paoz entrenando.

\- Pues claro que somos medio monos Bulma- dijo Goku inocente como siempre.

-No me refería a eso- dijo Bulma.

\- Y quien diría, que Vegeta si tenia corazón ?- dijo Krilin,quien se llevo un puñetazo por parte de Bulma.-Oye,no me des,todos piensan lo mismo-rechisto Krilin con una mano en el chichón que le acababa de salir.

Bulma miro a todos desafiante,pero ninguno se atrevió siquiera a mirarla.

Después de un rato bajaron los 5 saiyajines y Vegeta pregunto con su cara de pocos amigos- Que me ven?-

-Vegeta, me das un abrazo a mi también?- pregunto Goku abriendo sus brazos.

\- Ni lo sueñes Kakarotto, pero si quieres te puedo dar una buena paliza- le contesto Vegeta en modo desafiante.

-En ese caso te ganaré yo a ti Vegeta- le respondió Goku con una amplia sonrisa.

-Como te atreves a hablar así de mi hermanito?! Él te va a ganar,insecto!- empezó a decir Trinks.

\- Claro,por que mi hermanito es la persona mas fuerte del mundo. Tu solo eres una sabandija -se unió Brassica.

-Tu solo eres un simple debilucho,que quiere joder todo el rato a mi hermano,pero es normal,ya que no tienes nada mejor que hacer,que perder contra mi hermano- hablo también Tarble.

\- Y de seguro te mandara al otro mundo- dijeron los tres a la vez.

-Señor Kakarotto, mi padre es la persona más orgullosa y valiente y sobre todo la más fuerte,usted solo es un simple imbécil -dijo Trunks a lo que su madre le regaño.

-Trunks,no hables así y menos del señor Goku ya que...-

-Mujer dejale, no ves que tiene toda la razón del mundo- le interrumpió Vegeta.

-Oye,pero por que me dicen esas cosas tan feas?- preguntó Goku inocente como siempre.

\- Por que tu eres solo un pequeño diablo que no para de molestar- le dijeron los cuatro.

-Oye,oye,yo creo que ya fue suficiente de insultos,no creen niños? Mi padre no les a hecho nada y además,todos saben que el mas fuerte del mundo ,incluso del universo,es mi padre- empezó a decir el intelectual de Gohan.

\- Si,ya que vuestro hermano/padre además de ser un enano tiene el corazón de pura maldad,no como el mio,mi papá tiene el corazón puro...- empezó a hablar Goten,pero fue interrumpido por Trunks - Claro que tiene el corazón puro. Lo tiene de pura idiotez- dijo a lo que toda la familia de Vegeta se hecho a reír.

-Niños vámonos,no pierdan su tiempo con estas escorias- dijo Vegeta dándose la vuelta y llendose hacia la entrada de la C.C. Los niños lo siguieron y dejaron a Goku,Gohan y Goten con la palabra en la boca.

-Bueno,yo creo que también me voy. Gracias por traerme y perdona por lo de hace un momento Goku- le dijo Bulma a Goku.

-De nada y no te preocupes por lo de antes. Para ellos su padre/hermano es el mas fuerte. Igual que yo lo soy para otras personas- dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa y dijo antes de teletransportarse con su familia- Adiós

Mientras eso pasaba en el jardín de la C.C.,dentro estaban Vegeta con sus hermanos y su hijo.

-G-Gra...- iba a decir Vegeta pero fue interrumpido por los cuatro niños.

-De nada hermanito/papá!- gritaron y le abrazaron.

-Mañana a las 9:00 en la Cámara de Gravedad,de acuerdo?-

-Sii!- chillaron los cuatro y cada uno se fue a dormir.

Vegeta hizo lo mismo y se fue a la cama. Se quedo dormido pensando en la maravillosa familia que tenia,pero claro,eso jamas lo diría.

/

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía.

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.㈈1


	12. empieza el torneo familiar

Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo.

/

Vegeta se levanto como siempre a las 5:00 am. En C.C. no se escuchaba se quedo un rato mirando como Bulma dormía,luego se levanto,se vistió con un traje de pelea y bajo a la cocina. Allí programo a unos robots para que le hicieran el desayuno y empezó a comer. Vegeta escucho pequeños pasos que intentaban ser no descubiertos a su espalda. De repente un puño se dirigía dirección a la cabeza de Vegeta y este solo se movió un poco mientras seguía comiendo.

Cuando Vegeta termino de comer les dijo- Andabais muy alto y vuestros movimientos son muy lentos. Desayunar algo y podremos entrenar.

Los 4 niños estaban muy sorprendidos de la velocidad de Vegeta y de como los había descubierto,empezaron comer y se fueron a entrenar a C.G.

Mientrastanto en la casa de los Son todos dormían plácidamente. Todos? No. Un niño pequeño andaba despierto con su traje de batalla puesto. Había estado pensando durante toda la noche(que siendo Goten era un poco difícil)y llego a la conclusión de que Vegeta si que podría ser la mas fuerte del mundo.

"Despacio,despacio,intenta no hacer ruido y no despertar a nadie. Bueno repaso el plan. Salgo volando de casa con comida en la mano,luego paro lejos de aquí para comer,después de eso me dirijo a C.C. y consigo poderentena con Vegeta, Trunks y sus tíos. Y si despierto a Raditz y Turles y quizá también a Fasha,para que vengan conmigo? "

-Vale- se dijo para si mismo y se fue a la habitación de su tío Raditz.

Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente y se acercó a un tremendo bulto que parecía un oso.

-Tío Raditz,tío Raditz- dijo mientras le movía.

-Que?- pregunto abriendo los ojos como podía.

-Vienes a entrenar conmigo?- dijo poniendo cara de chachorito.

-Esta bien. Despierta al dormilón de Turles y dile que el también tiene que venir-

-Tío,despierto también a la tía Sharotto?-

-Vale,si tu quieres-

Y Goten salio feliz de la habitació despertó a Turles,a Sharotto y a Fasha. Mientras ellos desayunaban se fue a llamar a Nappa y a las dos chicas que no conocía mucho. Siguió el ki de los tres y cuando les encontró también les pregunto y los tres asintieron.

Le siguieron hasta su casa,allí recogió a los demás y volaron hacia C.C. Nadie sabia hacia donde se dirigían(menos GotenXD),pero tampoco preguntaron. Cuando se vio el edificio a lo lejos Raditz pregunto

-Esta no es la casa de Vegeta?-

-Sip- respondió Goten muy feliz.

-Y para que venimos?-pregunto esta vez Nappa.

-Para entrenar con ellos-

-Y te a dejado el gruñón de Vegeta?- pregunto Katrina.

-Nop,pero ahora le voy a convencer- dijo y aterrizaron al lado de la C.G.

Allí fueron recibidos por Vegeta,sus hermanos y su hijo.

-Que quieren aquí,insectos- pregunto Vegeta de mala gana.

-Venimos a entrenar contigo- le respondió Goten.

-Donde esta en inútil de Kakarotto? O tiene miedo?-pregunto Vegeta.

-Durmiendo-

-Y porque tendría yo,el gran príncipe saiyajin,entrenar con escorias?-

-Porque...por que sino se lo diré a Bulma-

-Adelante le respondió Vegeta retándolo.

Goten fue dirección a la casa y encontró a Bulma en la cocina.

-Hola Goten,que haces aquí?-

-Hola Bulma,veníamos a entrenar con el señor Vegeta pero el no quiere-

-Ya me ocupo yo-

Dijo mientras se dirigía haciendo el jardín.

-Hola a todos- saludo Bulma al ver a los demás saiyajines.- Vegeta,se puede saber por que no les días entrenar contigo!?-

-Por que son simples escorias- dijo Vegeta de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados.

-Pues si no quieres que te deje sin comer,ni siquiera el postre y si no quieres dormir en el sillón durante 1 es,sera mejor que entrenes con ellos-

"Si no le hago caso a la terrícola me quedare sin muchas cosas,si le hago caso tendré que entrenar con estos insectos,bueno pensándolo bien hasta les podre dar una paliza" pensaba Vegeta.

-Vale entrenare con estas sabandijas,pero que luego no salgan llorando- dijo y entro a la C.G. seguido por los demás. Al entrar pudieron ver como los hermanos de Vegeta y Trunks ya estaban calentando.

-Hermanito,vamos a tener que entrenar con estos imbéciles?- pregunto Brassica.

-Si y vosotros no os quedéis parados y empiecen a calentar- les dijo Vegeta mientras ellos calentaban.

-Bueno quien quede pelear primero. Haber,1,2,3,4,5, somos 6 y vosotros 1,2,3,4,5,6. Muy bien ahora solo faltáis vosotros tres. Me quedo con Nappa y vosotros con Katrina y Kazandra. Los primeros en pelear serán Tarble y Raditz.

/

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía.

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.㈈1


	13. Seg

Espero que les guste este capitulo.

/

El torneo familiar iba a empezar con la pelea entre Tarble y Raditz.

-Estas listo sabandija?-pregunto Tarble.

-Siempre estoy listo-contesto Raditz.

Iba a comenzar la batalla,pero unos segundos antes se escucho un chillido.

-Alto-grito Bulma mientras entraba en la cámara de gravedad.

-Y ahora que quieres mujer?- pregunto Vegeta ya que quería ver la batalla.

-Pues necesito que dejéis la pelea para otro momento ya que quería examinar la extraña razón por la que te salio la cola de repente y necesitaria examinarla,igual que necesitaría examinarla de alguna de tus hermanas y si no fuera molestia de alguna de vosotras dos- dijo mirando a Kazandra y a Katrina.

\- Yo me ofrezco-se ofreció Katrina.

-Gracias por tu amabilidad. Bueno,los demás pueden irse- y dicho esto Bulma les hizo una señal a los saiyajines y se marcho seguida por ellos.

-Peleamos?-pregunto Trinks.

-Si- respondió Raditz que al rato recibió un puñetazo de Trinks.

-Bueno-les contaba Bulma mientras andaban por los pasillos -Brassica tu puedes venir así,pero vosotros dos tendrán que venir en ropa interior para poder examinar la raíz-

-Vale- respondieron las chicas mientras Vegeta respondió con su conocido Hmp.

-En cinco minutos en mi laboratorio- fue la ultima palabra de Bulma antes de desaparecer por una puerta.

Vegeta entro por la misma puerta por la que Bulma había desaparecido ya que era su dormitorio matrimonial. Brassica y Katrina se dirigieron rumbo al laboratorio,parando por un baño para que Katrina se quitara la ropa. A los 5 minutos estaban los cinco en el laboratorio.(Habéis leído bien,los 5 ya que estaban Bulma,Vegeta,Brassica,Katrina y el Dr. Briefs para ayudar a su hija).

-Bueno,Brassica,ven pasa tu primero,vosotros dos quedaros aqui-decia Bulma.

-Hmp- fue la simple respuesta de Vegeta.

Bulma,el dr. Briefs y Brassica se esfumaron por la puerta del laboratorio. Katrina y Vegeta se quedaron solos. Había un silencio sepulcral que ponía nervioso a Vegeta.

"Por que me he tenido que quedar solo con Katrina? Tan mala es mi suerte? Con mucha suerte no dirá nada" pensaba Vegeta ya que todavía seguía con la cosa de haber estado enamorado de ella en un pasado.

Para su mala suerte Katrina hablo- Vegeta,veo que has cambiado mucho,aunque aun pareces un gruñón de primera clase. Todas esas cicatriz te quedan muy bien. Te acuerdas del saludo especial que teníamos cuando solo eramos unos niños?-

-Hmp- fue la fría respuesta de Vegeta.

-Venga no seas asi- decía mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia Vegeta- Yo nunca te e hecho nada malo y la verdad siempre he pensado que eras mejor que Nappa. Mas varonil,mas inteligente,mas guapo,mas...-

-Bueno Katrina,puedes pasar? Es tu turno. Nos vemos luego Brassica- dijo de repente Bulma saliendo del laboratorio.

"Gracias Bulma" agradecía Vegeta para sus adentros.

Katrina había estado a tan sólo unos milímetros de Vegeta y entre eso y sus palabras a Vegeta se le había puesto erecto su miembro. En cuanto Bulma llamo a Katrina Vegeta se fue corriendo al baño para que nadie lo viera.

"Mierda. Un poco mas y lo hubiera tenido en mis manos" pensaba Katrina mientras entraba al laboratorio acompañada por Bulma y su padre.

\- No me podía controlar. Pero que diablos me a pasado?-se preguntaba Vegeta frustrado en el baño,esperando que se le pasara su notoria erección.-Esa perra lo a hecho aposta. Sera que todavía siento algo por ella? Baaah,bobadas- y después de un buen rato de hablar de su pasado,sentimientos etc. Salio del baño.

Justo cuando llego al laboratorio Katrina salia y le susurro al oido al príncipe- La próxima vez no habrá Bulma que te salve- y desapareció por los pasillos dejando a un muy nervioso Vegeta.

-Ven Vegeta te toca- lo llamaba Bulma pero sin mucho resultado ya que Vegeta no la prestaba atención. Estaba en sus pensamientos.

-Vegeta!- le grito cerca del oído haciendo que este se retorciera del dolor.

-Pero que te pasa mujer? Que acaso quieres dejarme sordo?-

-No me hacías ni caso y estas muy extraño. En el laboratorio espero que me expliques todo. Podemos hablar tranquilamente ya que mi papá se fue- le decía mientras jalaba a un pálido Vegeta al interior del laboratorio.

"Y ahora como se lo explico" fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

/

Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo y perdonen las faltas de ortografía.

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.㈈1


	14. La mentira

Espero que os guste el capitulo

/

Vegeta era jalado por Bulma,quien miraba extrañada a su marido. Lo hizo sentarse en una camilla.

-Espera un momento,voy a coger los utensilios necesarios- y dicho esto desaparecio entre todos los inventos.

Vegeta aprovecho para buscarse una escusa,ya que sabia que en cuanto su mujer volviera le preguntaría"porque has estado tan raro hay afuera?" y esa era la pregunta que no sabia o mas bien, no quería responder. Divagando por sus pensamientos encontraba varias mentiras,aunque algunas las descartaba por ser demasiado ilógicas. Ahora maldecía Vegeta a su cerebro y a su suerte,su cerebro,el que siempre tenia un plan a ultima hora en los combates,el que le había sacado de tantos apuros no podía encontrar una simple mentira? Porque?! Y porque era tan mala su suerte? Él sabia que en su pasado había hecho cosas horribles,pero tanto seria su castigo?

Vegeta estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto a Bulma a su lado,mirándolo minuciosamente.

Pov Bulma

Vegeta me oculta algo,lo se. Esta demasiado ido y ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que estoy aquí. Que me intenta ocultar? Sea lo que sea lo sabré muy pronto.

Me acerque a el y le toque el hombro,él se asusto perdiendo el equilibro y callendose de la camilla.

-Pero que te pasa?! Acaso quieres matarme del susto?!- me chillo con una vena en la frente.

-Pero si llevo aquí un buen rato y tu no te has dado ni cuenta!- le chille,ya que no permitiría que me gritara sin motivo alguno.

Vegeta suspiro y se volvió a sentar en la camilla,cuando note que estaba mas tranquilo le pregunte- Que me ocultas?-

Pov Vegeta

Bulma me miraba con su mejor mirada penetrante. Parecía que me podía leer el alma. Nervioso aparte la vista:grave error ya que solo la hice sospechar mas.

-Se que me ocultas algo y sera inútil que me lo ocultes- me dijo cogiéndome de la barbilla y girándome el rostro,haciendo que la mirara directamente a los ojos. Esos ojos azules que me enloquecían,pero que ahora me acosaban.

Notaba como las manos me sudaban a montones. No se me ocurría nada y si no respondía pronto,no me quiero imaginar lo que me pasara...

Intento mirarla todo lo serio que puedo,aunque al parecer no me sale ya que Bulma me mira un poco raro.

-No me pasa nada- dije todo lo firme que pude,aunque pareció no convencerla.

No tenia ideas,así que dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente- Esque he descubierto que Trunks es gay y esta con Goten-

Rápidamente me tape la boca. No me podía creer lo que acababa de decir,pero ahora que lo había dicho solo rezaba a Kamisama por que se lo crellera.

Parece que por una vez Kamisama oyó mis suplicas,ya que el rostro de Bulma cambio a uno de sorpresa y luego de furia. Tiro los utensilios que tenia en la mano y salio corriendo mientras gritaba el nombre de nuestro hijo. Me había salvado y todo gracias a Kamisama. Ahora solo le deseaba suerte a mi hijo y que no me delatara tan rápidamente.

Pov Trunks.

Estaba entrenando con mis tías,mi mejor amigo y sus tíos. Todos estábamos en las ultimas,aunque seguíamos de pie dispuestos a seguir luchando. De pronto cuando mi amigo y yo íbamos a chocar los puños un grito me distrajo,haciendo que mi amigo me diera de lleno en la cara.

-Aaayy,eso dolió y no fue justo. El chillido de mi madre me distrajo-me queje.

Cuando Goten abrió la boca para aparentemente pedir disculpas otro grito de mi madre interrumpió.

-Trunks,ven aquí ahora mismo jovencito- me llamó y por su tono de voz diría que iba a matar a alguien en cualquier momento.

Me dirijí a la casa,ya que de ahí provenían los llamados de mi madre. Ella estaba parada,roja por la furia y con los brazos en jarra.

-Tu y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente jovencito- me dijo.

De que me quería hablar? Últimamente no había roto nada,no había hecho ninguna jugarreta,ni siquiera he molestado a mi padre,entonces por que parecía tan molesta con migo?

La seguí hasta mi habitación ,allí hizo que me sentara en la cama.

Cogió aire y empezó a hablar -Tu padre me a contado algunas cosas y quiero que tu me respondas honestamente-

Que le habría contado papá? Espero que no venga porque la ultima vez deje malheridos a mis compañeros.

-Bueno el caso es...hijo,eres gay?-

Me quede mirando a mi madre con cara rara. Había entendido bien,o solo me lo estaba imaginando?

Me parece que mi madre leyó mis pensamientos,ya que me dijo- Si has escuchado bien,tu padre me a contado que tu y Goten...no tienes porque ocultármelo,no pasa nada-

No me estaba creyendo que esto fuera cierto. Porque le abría contado eso mi papá? No se,pero estoy seguro de que luego tendré que preguntarle,aunque me cueste algunas heridas. De repente vi a mi padre volar. Salio de la ventana de al lado.

-Mamá, pude ser que papá te haya mentido y por eso acaba de salir volando?-le pregunte y ella en segundos estaba pegada a la ventana viendo como mi padre se convertía en un punto y desaparecía.

-Vegetaaaa! Esta me la vas a pagar!-chillo toda rabiosa a mi lado dejándome sordo,pero preferí no quejarme y salí cautelosamente de la habitación dejando que se desahogara.

Ahora mismo no me apetecía ir detrás de mi padre,así que seguí entrenando con Goten mientras le contaba lo ocurrido.

Pov mi

Lo que no sabia Trunks era que una saiyajin lo había escuchado todo y iba dirección a Vegeta.

/

Espero que les haya gustado y perdonen las faltas de ortografía.

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.㈈1


	15. Gracias Raditz

Espero que os guste el capitulo.

/

Pov Vegeta

Por fin me habia librado de Bulma,aunque sabia que no podria volver a casa en un tiempo si no queria morir. Me sente en la orilla de una isla y me quede mirando al mar pensando mi proximo movimiento. Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no note la presencia de Katrina.

-Hola- me susurro al oido haciendome saltar del susto.

No podia ser verdad. Me habia librado de una y ahora venia la otra...y yo que pensaba que mi suerte no podia ir a peor. Que equivocado estaba. Ahora sentia celos de Kakarotto por poder teletransportarse,me habria sido muy util en esos momentos.

-Que te pasa mi principe? Ya no me deseas como antes cuando sufrías por mi?- decia mientras se acercaba a mi despacio,pero decididamente.

-Katrina,dejame en paz sera mejor que te largues- le dije en un intento inutil de que se marchara.

Me iba acorralando y aunque sabia que era poderoso o que podia volar mi cuerpo no obedecia. Ella puso de repente su mano en mi pecho. Un escalofrio me recorrio por toda mi columna vertebral. Estaba inmovil y ella aprovechaba eso a su favor para hacercarse mas a mi. Estaba a escasos centimetros de mi cara y podia notar su respiracion chocar contra la mia. Me acariciaba suavemente como siempre soñe y en un rapido acercamiento me beso. Yo estaba paralizado mientras ella metia sus dedos por mi pelo. Sentia cada vez mas calor. Ella lo noto rapidamente y bajo la mano lentamente hasta mi virilidad. Lo acariciaba por encima del traje.

-Sabia que no te podrias resistir. Tu eres y seras por siempre mi principe- me susurro al oido.

Yo intentaba aguantar ya que no queria serle infiel a Bulma,pero mi cordura se iba perdiendo poco a poco con cada caricia que ella me regalaba. De repente senti su mano meterse por mi pantalon hasta tener en sus manos mi erecta virilidad. Era cuestion de segundos para que perdiera mi cordura.

-Vegeta!- grito de repente Raditz que acababa de aterrizar en la orilla.

Rapidamente me separe de ella mientras le agradecia mentalmente a Raditz por salvarme,aunque lo hubiese hecho sin querer. El por su parte me hizo una señal para que le siquiera.

Ya en el aire me pregunto -Que hacias con Katrina?-

-Nada que te interese- le respondi tan rapido como pude.

\- Vegeta cuentamelo a menos que quieras que le cuente a tu mujer que andabas con ella y que cuando te he ido a buscar tenias un bulto extremadamente grande en el pantalon- dijo con una sonrisa de malicia

Yo me sonroje y mire hacia otro lado. Al rato respondi -Te lo dire chantajista,pero como mi mujer se entere de algo te juro que ni el inutil de Kakarotto te salvara de tu penosa muerte,entendido?-

-Entendido- respondio el firme.

\- Veras la loca de Katrina se entero de que en el pasado estuve enamorado de ella-dije sonrojado o eso creo ya que me ardía la cara- y ahora me esta haciendo la vida imposible acosandome en todos los momentos que puede. Antes para lo de la muestra de la cola se ofrecio solo para acosarme y como Bulma sospecho algo y no le podia decir la verdad tuve que huir. Al huir aterrice en la isla y ella me siguio para luego acosarme. Por suerte llegaste tu. Oye a proposito,por que me venias a buscar?-

\- Pues porque tu mujer junto a tus hermanas me obligaron a la fuerza a buscarme. Al parecer a tu mujer no le gusto mucho la idea de que escaparas de ella.-

-Pues gracias por venir a recogerme como si fuera un niño pequeno,pero no pienso volver a casa. Mi mujer solo me mataria-

-Y por que no te vienes a la de Kakarotto y le pides una habiatcion?-

-Yo no pienso pedirle nada a Kakarotto- dije firme. La sola idea de arrastrarme frente a Kakarotto me repugnaba,ademas yo era el principe de los saiyajins y mi orgullo estaria por lo suelos,si es que ya no lo estaba.

-No seas cabezota. Elige o ir a tu casa y ser asesinado por tu mujer o ir a casa de Kakarotto y pedirle una habiatcion. Tambien tendrias la opcion de vivir al aire libre,pero correrias un riesgo enorme de que Katrina te acosara todo el rato.-

Raditz tenia razon,pero como iba a preguntarselo a Kakarotto? De repente se me ocurrio la idea perfecta.

-Acepto ir a casa de Kakarotto,pero tu preguntaras por mi-

Yo!?-

-Si tu,ya que me debes una por la apuesta de la ultima vez-

-Pero yo que sabia que Nappa seria un desgraciado?-

-No haber apostado y ahora atente a las consecuencias y pregunta. Es tu hermano,que mas te da?-

El acepto despues de estar discutiendo todo el viaje. Cuando aterrizamos vimos a Kakarotto entrenar con Fasha.

-Kakarotto,ven aqui- dijo Raditz despues de ver un rato el entrenamiento.

-Te dije que me llamo Goku y no Kakarotto. Hasta que no lo aprendas no te voy a hacer caso.-dijo poniendo cara de niño pequeño.

-Kakarotto aqui,ya- dije yo tranquilamente.

-Si Vegeta,ya voy-

-Pero,por que el te puede decir Kakarotto y no yo que soy tu hermano?-

-Pues porque el es Vegeta- respondio sin mas dibujandome una media sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bueno que quieres Vegeta?- me pregunto a lo que Raditz intervino diciendo.

-El quiere que le prestes una habitacion-

-Problemas con Bulma? Bien que no as vuelto a casa,seguro que no salias vivo- comento sabiendo a la perfeccion lo que decia y dejandonos con la boca abierta a mi y a Raditz.

Lo seguimos hasta entrar a su casa y ver a Turles tumbado en el sofa,sus padres leyendo y su mujer la arpia cocinando.

El se dirigio un momento donde su mujer para informarla y despues de unos cuantos gritos me enseñó mi habitacion.

Despues de un rato tocaron la puerta y entraron Turles,Raditz,Sharotto y Kakarotto para jugar a los juegos que jugabamos de pequeños.

/

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y perdonen las faltas de ortografia.

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super princess saiyajin.㈈1


	16. Denuev juntos y la que te espera Turles

Espero que les guste el capitulo.

/

-Bueno a que jugamos?- pregunto Raditz.

-A un escondite? Por favor- pidió Sharotto poniendo cara de perro mojado.

-Pero si sabemos que siempre ganas o tu o Vegeta.-se quejo Turles.

-Corrección,siempre gano yo ya que soy el mejor. Por algo soy el príncipe -

-Vegeta deja de alardear y jeguemos para ver quien es el mejor- le dijo Sharotto.

-Pero¿Quien la liga?- pregunto Goku.

-Pues solo hay una forma de decidirlo- dijeron Raditz y Turles a la vez.

\- Piedra,papel o tijera. Piedra,papel o tijera. Piedra papel o tijera-

-No,he perdido,que mala suerte tengo!- lloriqueaba Goku.

-Bueno cuenta hasta 20 y nada de teletransportarse- le dijo Vegeta antes de que todos salieran por la puerta.

Todos volaban,cada uno a una dirección en busca del escondite perfecto. Goku por otro lado había acabado de contar y se disponía a salir de casa cuando vio que una nave aterrizaba enfrente de su casa. No era nada mas ni nada menos que la nave de Bulma quien salia llorando. Cuando era le diviso le sorprendió tirándose a sus brazos y empezando a llorar.

-B-Bulma,¿ que te pasa?- le pregunto curioso y amable.

-Pues..snif..Vegeta me mintió y luego se marcho y todavía nos vueltoooo- rompió otra vez en llanto.

Goku al escuchar eso se puso un poco nervioso. ¿Como le iba a decir a Bulma que Vegeta se había instalado en su casa?

-Bulma,sera mejor que entres y Charles con Milk,yo no se mucho de estas cosas-

-Tienes razón Goku,gracias. Una cosa mas antes de que te vallas..snif..si encuentras a Vegeta,le puedes decir que vuelva a casa por favor- le pregunto con ojos cristalinos a los que Goku no se podía negar.

Luego vio como Bulma entro en la casa y emprendió el vuelo en busca de Vegeta,pero tenia un problema. Todos habían escondido su ki y encontrarlos seria una tarea casi imposible.

Pov Nappa

Que bien se vive aquí en la tierra. Ahora entiendo porque Kakarotto y Vegeta viven aquí. Estábamos andando Katrina,Kazandra y yo cuando de repente vimos una mata de pelo asomarse detrás de un matorral. Nos acercamos sigilosamente y Kazandra nos hizo signos para que cada uno atacase por un lado. Katrina le lanzo un rayo de ki dejándolo aturdido y Kazandra y yo nos lanzamos encima de el.

-¿Nappa,Kazandra? Soltarme!- dijo el matorral con una voz muy conocida.

-¿Raditz?- preguntamos los tres sorprendidos y pensando que hacia allí.

Íbamos a preguntarle cuando de repente aterrizo Kakarotto a nuestro lado y dijo- Raditz te he encontrado-.

-Mierda!-

Y Kakarotto alzo el vuelo y se fue.

-Pero que demonios esta pasando?-pregunto Kazandra.

Raditz nos explico todo sobre el juego y que por el ki todavía estaban Turles,Sharotto y Vegeta escondidos.

-Bueno me tengo que ir,luego nos vemos- dijo de repente Katrina quien desaparición entre las nubes.

-Esta muy rara- dijo Kazandra.

-Tu también lo has notado?- le pregunte y ella asintió.

Pov mi.

Goku ya había encontrado a Turles,solo le faltaban Sharotto y Vegeta que se denominaban el rey y la reina del escondite. Katrina por otro lado también buscaba a Vegeta,cosa que este no se imaginaba. Después de una larga búsqueda Sharotto fue encontrada por culpa de una araña.

Pov Vegeta.

Al parecer soy el ganador,todos han sido encontrados. Bueno ahora tengo que volver a mi habitación,lo único malo es que no puedo elevar mi ki.

-Hola-

¿Que coño? Salte del susto y me caí en una charca que había al lado.

-Me extrañaste? Lastima que Raditz nos arruinara nuestro momento-

-K-Katrina alejate-

-O sino que?-

No iba a permitir que se me acercara,pero tampoco la pensaba dañar así que lo único que podía hacer,por muy humillante que fuera,era escapar.

Pov Katrina

Mierda se me escapo. Tengo que idear un plan. Ya lo tengo,si se me escapa la próxima vez le amenazare con contarle a su querida Bulma que me ha intentado violar o algo así. No solo tendrá a Bulma en su contra sino a todos los saiyajin.

Pov Bulma

Milk me había tranquilizado. Por eso era una de mis mejores amigas.

-Recuerda Bulma,si ves a Vegeta que no se te ocurra lanzarte a él como desesperada. Si vuelve a casa primero trata lo bien,aunque no te pases, y luego,cuando veas el momento oportuno habla con él.-

-Pero¿ Y si no me quiere y por eso se ha ido?- pregunte temerosa.

-No conozco muy bien al asesino que tienes por esposo,pero lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que te lo hubiera dicho abierta y directamente a la cara de haber sido por eso. Además ¿Sino te quiere,por que tendría que huir?-

-En eso tienes razón-

De repente la puerta fue abierta con una velocidad increíble que formo tanto viento que Milk y yo tuvimos que cerrar los ojos. Al abrirlos pude ver a Vegeta,a MI príncipe Vegeta mirándome con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Yo también me quede mirándole como hipnotizada por sus profundos ojos negros. Después lo mire de arriba a abajo. Parecía agitado y con prisas,estaba sudando y ¿mojado?

"Recuerda Bulma,si ves a Vegeta que no se te ocurra lanzarte a él como desesperada. Si vuelve a casa primero trata lo bien,aunque no te pases, y luego,cuando veas el momento oportuno habla con él." Las frase de Milk resonaba en mi cabeza formando como un eco que no me dejaba pensar con total claridad.

Vi como Vegeta empezó a salir de su asombro y los pensamientos de que se volviera a ir me carcomían por dentro. No lo iba a dejar escapar,no otra vez. Iba a ir a paso tranquilo hacia él, pero no pude contenerme y salí corriendo y saltando en sus brazos bien formados. Como los extrañ mis brazos por su cuello y me acurruque en su cuello.

Pov Vegeta

-B-Bulma?- fue lo primero que salio de mis labios tras salir del asombro de ver a mi mujer con los ojos rojos al igual que las mejillas que tenían rastros de lágrimas.

Ella no decía nada,solo se acurrucaba en mi pecho como si de un bebe se tratase. De repente empezó a sentir como mi pecho se mojaba aun mas de lo que estaba.

-V-Vegeta,no te..snif..vallas,por favor- dijo en un tono solo audible para mis oidos. Mis ojos se volvieron a abrir como platos.

Mi mujer me estaba suplicando? Tenia que ser un error.

-Claro que no me pienso ir,mujer.- Le dije susurrando y acariciándole el pelo.

-S-Seguro?- me preguntó mirándome a los ojos. Esos ojos azul cielo que me encantaban y me volvían loco. Esos ojos en los que me perdía y que me calmaban incluso en los momentos mas difíciles.

-Seguro-

Entonces paso sus brazos por mi cuello y me beso. Un beso de necesidad y cariño. Le correspondí el beso. Por el rabillo del ojo pude notar como la arpía me miraba con malos ojos,la verdad,no me importaba,pero prefería volver a mi casa. Cuando nos separamos del beso por falta de aire se volvió a acurrucar en mi pecho y vi como cerraba los ojos lentamente.

Lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer dormida fue -No me dejes-

La acaricie la mejilla y mire hacia donde estaba sentada la arpía que seguía mirándome mal. Cogi una manta que estaba en el suelo,le regrese la mejor mirada de odio que tenia,tape a Bulma con la manta y salí volando por la ventana con ella en brazos. Por el trayecto vi a Kakarotto,Raditz,Sharotto,Turles y Nappa acercarse.

-Te he encontrado- chillo Kakarotto estando detrás mía,ya que yo estaba volando hacia atrás para que a Bulma le diera menor el aire.

Me di la vuelta quedando enfrente de Kakarotto,le di un golpe en la cabeza y puse un dedo en mis labios en señal de que se callara.

Pov mi

-Aau..Vegeta,por que hiciste eso?-

-Hola- dijeron los demás al llegar donde estábamos ya que Kakarotto se había adelantado con la teletransportacion.

-Queréis callados ya- dijo Vegeta susurrando.

-No hay porque callarse Vegeta- le dijo Turles dándole un golpe en el hombro.

Vegeta no había estado preparado para el golpe de Turles,por lo que Bulma se le callo de los brazos. Este al verlo voló detrás de ella,pero Goku se le adelanto con la teletransportacion.

-Eres un idiota,aunque sera divertido ver como Vegeta te da una paliza,verdad hermanito?- le decía Sharotto a Turles mientras lo miraba divertida.

-Si,yo también quiero estar presente cuando te haga pedazos.-

-Que malos sois,pero bueno Kakarotto me protegerá-

-Seguro?-preguntaron los gemelos.

-Si,ya verán luego le preguntare-

Goku llego al lado de los demás junto a Vegeta que miraba a Goku con mirada asesina.

-Damela- le dijo serio a lo que el no se negó.- Y tú- dijo apuntando a Turles -Te quiero mañana a las 6 en mi casa y como no vallas te juro que iré a tu casa por la noche mientras duermes para destriparte y tus restos se los daré a los perros,te quedo claro?-

-S-Si-tartamudeo Turles antes de que Vegeta se fuera.

-La que te espera- le decía Raditz.

-Primito querido,a que me vas a proteger de Vegeta-

-Eh ...yo?- preguntaba Goku aparentemente nervioso.

-Si,claro-

-Pues me temo que no voy a poder. Cuando se enfurece parece el mismísimo diablo y bueno...algo puedo hacer,pero cuando se enfurece por algo de Bulma...no hay ni Dios que lo pare,ni siquiera yo.-

-Ya puedes empezar a rezar primito.- Le decía esta vvez Sharotto.

-Bueno pues me quedare en casa. Si me mata durmiendo al menos no sufriré como la paliza que me va a dar-

-No estés tan seguro le interrumpió Raditz - Me acuerdo acuerdo que una vez tuvimos una misión por parte de Freezer. Todavía trabajábamos para él y nos mando a un planeta llamado Yum. En ese planeta eliminamos a todos,pero el ultimo que eliminamos resulto estar durmiendo y como Vegeta no había podido disfrutar lo empezó a torturar y matar lentamente hasta que ese Yumiano despertó del dolor. Después de torturarlo un rato mas lo mató. El caso es que como duermas te torturara por la noche hasta matarte. Sufrir sufrirás mas que si te da una simple paliza. Creeme-

Turles trago duro ante aquella historia al igual que Goku.

-Bueno sera mejor que nos vallamos a casa y que Turles se valla a dormir si quiere estar en forma para la paliza que recibirá mañana- dijo Sharotto antes de que desaparecieran por el horizonte camino a la montaña Chaoz.

/

Espero que os haya gustado y quería hacer una pregunta.

¿Quieren que forme alguna pareja mas?¿Quine con quien? Ejemplo: RaditzxLunch. Solo diganlo y también lo haré.

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.㈈1


End file.
